It is known in the prior patented art to utilize article carriers having longitudinally adjustable cross rails. Such carriers are shown, for example, in the following representative patents: French Pat. No. 1,092,494; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,780,277 Seeley et al; 3,253,755 Bott; Re. 26,538 Bott; Re. 26,539 Bott; 4,132,335 Ingram; 4,239,138 Kowalski.
While it is possible with most outside mounted article carriers to remove all or parts of such carriers, such is not easily accomplished and, in general, once such racks or article carriers have been mounted on a vehicle outer surface they are intended to remain thereon in their entirety whether or not articles are being carried.
While not incorporating adjustable cross rails, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,755 Bott teaches the use of a luggage rack intended to be removed in its entirety from the roof of a vehicle. It is apparent that in the concept taught in the latter Bott patent or in other prior art teachings, there is a problem of conveniently storing the rack or a part thereof once it is removed from the vehicle surface and, at the same time, having such readily available for reinstitution when it is desired to carry an article exteriorly of the vehicle.